Scarlett's Ashley
by madmanacrossthewater
Summary: Bacically Scarlett constantly pursues Ashley who isn't helping anything. Melly gets suspisious of their growing friendship while Rhett gets angry. First fic. Please review! I own nothing. The rating is high for future chapters.


A/N My first story!! The rating may seem a little high at first but it might get there and I wasn't taking any chances. Please review but be nice!! DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHNG!!

Chapter On**e**

Ashley stood head pressed against the window arms balancing on the sill. He opened his deep blue eyes to look up at the velvety night sky. He thought briefly of Melly. Melly was everything he was not brave, strong, gentle. He knew now that he had loved Melanie. He knew that there were several ways you could love another person but he hadn't been in love with her.

His mind drifted lazily to Scarlett. His Scarlett for she would always belong to him even though she was married to that scoundrel Rhett Butler. He remembered all the pain he had put her through and for a brief moment he thought it was better that she be with HIM than with himself. He sighed drinking in the cool night air until he heard a door slam somewhere nearby.

Some distance away he saw the powerful silhouette of Rhett Butler emerging from the house he shared with Scarlett. He couldn't see the man's face from where he stood perched by the window but he could tell by the fast, precarious steps he took that he was drunk. He was about to turn away disgusted when he saw Scarlet.

He pressed ever closer to the windowsill but couldn't hear the words she spoke. Rhett's arm moved with unheard of precision for a man so clearly incapacitated to ram into the tender skin of Scarlett's chin. She let out a scream so loud that it pierced Ashley's heart. He heard someone else screaming, it took him a full minute to realize it was him. All thought and reason fled from him as he turned from the window and bounded down the stairs.

He felt Rhett resist his hands on his coat trying to get away. Ashley was having none of it. He punched, kicked, swore at him and was aware of the painful stabbing feeling in his side. He ignored it and viciously flung Rhett against his car. He slid with a loud thump to the icy concrete. His head rested on his bloody knees. He made no attempt t get up. Ashley began walking toward him when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Please don't" came Scarlett's soft voice. Ashley could barely think straight for the feel of her hand touching his shoulder.

He swallowed softly and said "okay."

She led him up the stairs into the house she shared with Rhett. The walked passed all the expertly furnished rooms to the one Ashley supposed was the one she and her husband slept in. Scarlett turned the knob and flicked the light on. She was suddenly thankful Mammy wasn't here to scold her. She knew she'd never hear the end of this.

Ashley hesitated at the open doorway looking around he noticed the picture on the nightstand. It was a younger version of him during the days before the war when he was happy at Twelve Oaks. Tears gently pooled at the corners of his eyes.

"Are you coming" Scarlet asked a bewildered Ashley a little impatiently. He followed her into the room onto the adjacent bathroom.

She turned back to him shaking her head "make yourself comfortable in one of the chairs I'll be back in a moment." He only nodded watching her petite form disappear into the large bathroom. He turned collapsing into the first chair he came to. He heard sounds coming from the bathroom then she reappeared.

Scarlett sat the medical supplies from the first aid kit down and looked worriedly at Ashley's side. She motioned for him to stand up. He did without a word. Without thinking, she found her hands pulling his shirt out of his pants. With shaky hands, she began to unbutton his shirt.

It took Ashley several moments to understand that she wanted to look at his side. He was mystified by the warmth that her close proximity filled him with. He looked into her large eyes and began to feel as though he was drowning. Her lips were dangerously close to his and he fought the urge to kiss her. He blinked rapidly. He bit down a little too hard on his lip and tasted the warm blood in his mouth.

Scarlett stared up at him barely daring to breathe. The way he was looking at her like, he wanted nothing more than to devour her at the moment made her heart beat escalate at a terrifying rate. She trembled as she brought her hand up to unbutton the rest of his shirt.

The gash on Ashley's side wasn't very deep but Scarlet decided it was best to take every measure possible to make sure it would heal fast and good. She was livid and wanted to kill Rhett for what he'd done to her Ashley. How could he she thought bitterly. It was one thing to hit her but to hurt her beloved Ashley she promised herself silently that she would make him pay.

Ashley's thoughts ran parallel to hers as he noticed the deep blue color on her chin. He lightly stroked her soft skin with his index finger. Suddenly he yanked away from her. He knew how dangerous it would be if he were to stay any longer. He had a wife and child to think about. Abruptly he turned shirt in hand heading for the door.

"Ashley" Scarlett's desperate broken voice echoed through the room. She couldn't let him leave not when she finally had him alone.

He stopped refusing to turn around. His mind kept screaming for him to keep going but for some reason his legs refused to cooperate. I have to get out of here before se says it again. Before she tells me, she loves me again. His resistance after all these years had dissipated as his desire for her only grew.

Now I have him Scarlett thought smirking. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could get the words out he was there holding his hand over her mouth.

"No" he whispered to her "don't say it." She fought against him. His hold wasn't very tight and she broke away. Tears clouded her vision.

She began to speak "I love you." The words were hoarse as she fought off a fresh wave of tears.

"What's the use in saying it?" he asked barely able to keep his own eyes from misting over.

"Because it's the truth," she whispered.

He forced himself to be strong turn around; he made it to the doorway when a sudden crash made him turn around. He gazed at her hunched over a broken mess. He knew he couldn't leave her then. He started walking back towards her.

I can't believe he's really leaving me she repeated over and over to herself. The last of her strength left her she fell into a disheveled wreck on the floor. Powerful arms encircled her waist as she was lifted from the floor. Eyes blinking rapidly she stared into her beloved Ashley's face.

They stared at each other for long moments. Ashley gently wiped her tears away. Her shining eyes met his with a question.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

He looked away but then met her gaze "I love you" his voice came shaky with his powerful emotions. Ever so gently, he brought his lips to hers. They made there way to the bed discarding clothes along the way. They fell into a heap against the silky sheets. Time stood still for them in that magical moment everything was perfect.

A loud thump woke Scarlett from her dream. She moaned in protest at having to be pulled away from the bliss of her Ashley's arms even if it were only a dream. With a sad smile on her face, she got out of bed and prepared for the long day ahead. It was Rhett's birthday. She's decided to throw a lavish party in which the whole town was invited including the Wilkes.

Lazily Melanie rolled over in bed. She stared at her husband's handsome face. He looked so peaceful. She wondered what he was dreaming about. Careful not to disturb him she got out of bed. She grabbed clothes for them for the day laid his out and brought hers with her to the bathroom. When she was done, she stood in the doorway to the bedroom watching her husband sleep.

Melanie remembered that today was Rhett's birthday. Scarlett was throwing a surprise party for him. How thoughtful she mused. Those two were certainly getting along well. She wanted so badly for them to be as happy as Ashley and herself was.

Ashley rolled over in bed. He began mumbling to himself. Melanie saw this and walked toward him. She leaned her head closer to hear the words spoken barely above a whisper "Scarlett."

Her initial reaction was shock. It was just a dream she reasoned to herself. People always said strange things in dreams. She tried to banish it from her thoughts.

Ashley stirred and looked up into Melly's face he gave her a quick kiss then got ready for breakfast.

Melly went downstairs still shaken from what she heard her beloved husband say. She sat down at the table beside Beau. He laughed and giggled than ran to his daddy when he entered the room. They hugged then Ashley took his usual seat at the table.

Breakfast was over it was time to get ready for Rhett's party. It would last the rest of the day into the night or so a giggling Scarlet told her. They left to there bedroom to get their clothes then change. Beau left to go play outside with some of his friends.

"Are you excited?" Melly asked Ashley.

"About what?" He asked.

"Rhett's birthday party."

"Oh yeah. I can't wait," he said feigning enthusiasm. He really was not looking forward to seeing Rhett with his Scarlett. His Scarlett? When did she become his Scarlett? A voice in his head answered since that day at Twelve Oaks when she told me she loved me.

"Let's go" Melly said when they were all ready.

"Alright" he answered somewhat sadly. Melanie noticed this but choose to ignore it for the time being. She had other things on her mind.

Scarlett was busy seeing to it that everything was perfect not so much for her husband but for her beloved Ashley. She had Melanie to keep Rhett busy. They went for a walk together talking about what she didn't know or care. She smiled looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. Everything was ready the guests would arrive in half an hour. She smiled dreamily thinking of Ashley.

While Scarlett made last minute preparations guests began streaming in finding their appropriate hiding places for when Rhett and Melanie appeared. Everything was ready and all the lights were turned off. Scarlett made sure to be close to Ashley (Melly and he split up, one heading to the party the other left to distract a slightly confused Rhett.)

Melanie and Rhett had been shopping for clothes for Melly's baby, walked through the park, ate, and were now heading toward his house.

Melly was deep in thought about her husbands strange behavior that morning. She had noticed the reluctance with which he got ready to go and the pained look on his face when she mentioned Scarlet's name. She decided to ask Rhett about it.

He stared at her dumbly for the moment it took to register she didn't know about Scarlet and her beloved Ashley's "relationship." Everyone else did but no not Melly she was incapable of fathoming such a betrayal by the two people she loved most in the world. He looked at her now tenderly a new warmth filling his heart for this gentle trusting soul he knew he must tell her the truth. Lying to her would only hurt her worse in the end. Melanie looked at him expectantly.

Rhett looked down then opened his mouth and began to speak "well, Melly, it's like this…" something caught in his throat, he couldn't speak.

"Yes?" They arrived at his house and were ascending the stairs.

"Ashley's just afraid I'm going to show him up with my stories of bravery during the war like last time" he answered numbly. He couldn't look at her. He knew telling her the truth was the right thing to do but he couldn't do that to Melly it would break her heart. No, she would have to find out for herself.

Melly felt somewhat relieved by Rhett's explanation though she still didn't know why Ashley would be calling out to her in a dream. Her hand hesitated on the doorknob. She felt giddy and knew Rhett would be pleased with Scarlet. She opened the door.

Alone in the darkness, Scarlett could feel the warmth of Ashley by her side and it filled her with a deep longing. She sucked in her breathe then gently turned to him. The light from the many candles illuminated his face and she saw his deep desire etched into his face.

Ashley was aware of eyes on him. His heart hammered painfully in his chest as he turned around to meet Scarlett's gaze. What he saw there nearly astounded him. Abandoning all reason and thought he moved closer to her so close he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. He stared first into her giant emerald eyes then hungrily down at her supple lips. His arms encircled her small waist bringing her closer to him. He kissed her lighting resounding in his head. He felt his heart was about to explode but he couldn't get enough. He kissed her with all the passion he had in him devouring her sweet lips drowning in her until they became not two separate entities but one.

Scarlett let a soft moan escape her lips breathing him into her. She wanted to savor this moment, the feel of his lips on hers his golden blond hair falling in waves tickling her face. She exhaled slowly not wanted to lose this precious moment.

Lights suddenly flickered on. "Surprise" everyone yelled. Ashley and Scarlet frantically pulled away from one another .


End file.
